A Beverage of Great Import
by The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper
Summary: Fun and confusion at the SGC. S10


Daniel Jackson frowned, gaze drifting towards his office's open door, the translation in front of him forgotten. He was pretty sure that the voice he was hearing belonged to Siler, but at the same time he was having difficulty matching the words being spoken with the man he knew.

Daniel hesitated for a moment before standing and crossing to the door, hoping that maybe, if he closer to the source of the voice it would somehow make some kind of sense. But apparently that wasn't the case, and he wasn't the only one having difficulty understanding Siler, if Nyan's stuttered apology was anything to go by.

Daniel took a step back from the door only to stop as he caught sight of his calendar. His eyebrows rose as his brain took in the connotations of the date before a grin spread across his features. This, Daniel thought to himself, could be fun.

--

Daniel wandered into the mess, humming a tune idly under his breath as he made his way to the back of the food line. He frowned as he caught sight of the selection of drinks in front of him, turning to search out the relevant member of the kitchen staff for an explanation. He ignored the shocked looks he received as he confronted the sergeant, asking politely why his desired beverage wasn't available. He listened patiently to the man's stuttered answer before sighing and selecting the next best option.

He filled his tray carefully before turning and making his way across to the table that his team mates had already claimed, failing to react to any of the muttered comments that reached his ears. He smiled warmly at Sam Carter, Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran as he took his seat silently before arranging his food on the table with practised precision, ignoring the look Vala gave him across the table. Mitchell elbowed her casually before continuing his inspection of his food, using his fork to carefully shape the mashed potatoes before he started eating. Sam threw him a disturbed look before turning her attention to Daniel, silently hoping for the opportunity to have a normal conversation.

"So Daniel, did you manage to finish that translation for SG-6?"

Daniel swallowed his mouthful of sandwich before answering, ignoring Vala's exasperated sigh. "I did."

"Did it hold the key to some huge cool weapon like Reynolds was hoping?" Mitchell stepped in, lifting his loaded fork to his mouth as he waited for the reply.

"I be sorry to say thar not be a key to any bounty in that thar writin', they be nought but a copy of the articles."

Mitchell choked on his mouthful of potato, staring at Daniel in disbelief. "Come again?"

Daniel frowned at the other man. "The writin's they be nought but the articles of that thar land."

Mitchell blinked, mouth opening and shutting a few times as Sam lent forward, eyes wide with worry. "Daniel, are you feeling all right?"

Confused Daniel glanced between the three of them, "I be fit as a fiddle matey, why ye be askin'?"

Sam hesitated, exchanging an uncertain look with Mitchell. "Because you're acting, a little strange."

Daniel frowned. "I be actin' just as I e'er do lass."

Vala snorted crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe in your head."

Daniel glared at her. "Silence ye wench." He growled, ignoring Sam's wince.

Mitchell cleared his throat, throwing Sam a warning look before she could make any further comment. "So Sam, where do you think Teal'c is?"

"He was in the gym last I saw him." Sam answered, casting a last uncertain look towards Daniel before taking another mouthful of Jello.

"Ahoy thar me hearties." Teal'c growled as he approaching the table, giving Sam a bemused look as she spat Jello across the table.

"No worries matey, 'tis the same reception they be giving me." Daniel sympathised.

Teal'c raised a stately eyebrow, giving their three stunned team members a disapproving look . "Then per'aps we be best leavin' these landlubbers to find a kinder berth?"

Daniel nodded, standing and pulling his tray with him. "Aye, I believe that be for the best matey."

Mitchell watched silently as the two men crossed the room to be greeted with a roar by Siler and Reynolds' team before turning to meet Sam's gaze, ignoring Vala's dark mutterings. "Whatever's going on with them, I really don't think I want to know what it is."

Sam nodded her agreement, dumping the small collection of tissues she had use to clean up the Jello onto one of the trays. "Hopefully they'll get over it," she hesitated glanced towards the table as Teal'c's belly laugh sounded out, "really soon."

Mitchell nodded his agreement, a disturbed look crossing his face as he watched Teal'c. "I second that." He watched for a few moment longer before picking up his fork again, just as Walter Harriman entered the room making a bee line for the counter.

Walter searched the shelves desperately, ignoring the few offers of help he received before turning to same sergeant Daniel has confronted earlier and grabbing him roughly by the lapels. "Where's the rum?" His voice rose as he spoke again, eyes wide "Why's all the rum gone?!"

--

September 19th - Talk Like a Pirate Day


End file.
